


just let me adore you

by filipinopercy (divineauthor)



Series: filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Piper McLean, Drabble, F/F, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Piper, Sneaking Around, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/filipinopercy
Summary: Attending a strict all-girls school wasn’t Piper’s idea of a fun time. She honestly thought they were fake growing up. Like flat earthers, or pigeons as government issued-drones because, really, who actually wants to separate students via something as fluid as gender? It was stupid how much people were bigots.—•—Piper gets sent to an all-girls boarding school. It gets better with Annabeth there.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to percabethnotperachel on tumblr !!! thank you for sending in a prompt for my [600 follower celebration](https://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/post/615882901030141952/biannabethchase-hiiiii-i-just-reached-600) !!!
> 
> prompt: in secret kiss + against the wall kiss
> 
> title from: harry styles’ “adore you”

Attending a strict all-girls school wasn’t Piper’s idea of a fun time. She honestly thought they were fake growing up. Like flat earthers, or pigeons as government issued-drones because, really, who actually wants to separate students via something as fluid as gender? It was stupid how much people were bigots. 

So when her dad said that they were moving away and she was going to an all-girls school, she thought he was joking. She laughed a bit until her dad just looked at her, confused. 

“You’re joking,” she said. Her dad just cleared his throat and gave her a look that meant he was serious. It soured her mood instantly. She could just picture it: wearing a shitty uniform, having to follow a tight curfew, the teachers themselves. It was horrible.

“They were the only school to take a student in the middle of the semester,” he explained. Piper knew what that meant. He told his manager to see how much money he had to wave around until some private school took her in. 

It wasn’t long until she and her dad packed their bags and she was shipped off to some school in the middle of nowhere. 

But that was then. School was honestly… not that bad. Yeah, everything was stricter than she thought it’d be, but Piper was surrounded by pretty girls. All day long. It was quite literally a dream come true. Yeah, she had a few bad run-ins with some racists who couldn’t figure out where their heads were because they were shoved so far up their asses, but that was beside the point. 

And then she met Annabeth and her boarding school experience just got a hell of a lot better. Piper thought she was straight at first. Her pretty curls tucked back into a ponytail, the way she always seemed to be immune towards other girls’ less than platonic stares. She knew it was wrong to assume sexualities, but this was just precaution. She had enough straight crushes for a lifetime. But then she started talking to Annabeth when Piper realized how wrong she was. It turned out, it wasn’t the lack of attraction, but she was just that oblivious. They were assigned partners for English and they were required to either write a research paper on one of the few scenes in _Romeo & Juliet_, or they had to perform a short scene. Given that they both had dyslexia and their utter lack of motivation to write, they both listened to a scene on repeat and learned by ear. 

Having Annabeth tell her, her gray eyes darkening with the sky, “ _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._ ”

Piper had no choice but to kiss her in their tiny dorm room. 

They started dating not so soon after. 

It was a month into their relationship when Piper was bored enough to skip class. It wasn't Piper’s first time, but it _was_ Annabeth’s first time with her and that made all the difference in the world. Both of them had faked sick and they were rightly excused from classes for the day. 

Piper was out of her bed the moment everyone had gone to class. It was a short walk to Annabeth’s dorm, but Annabeth appeared in front of her halfway there. 

“Piper?” Annabeth said, eyebrows scrunched up. Cute. “I thought we were going to your room?”

Piper shook her head. “No, I thought we were going to yours.”

Before they could decide on whose room to go in, they heard someone coming their way. Annabeth gave Piper a panicked look before she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a janitor’s closet down the hall. It was so cliché, but Piper’s stomach clenched with want. Her back was plastered against the wall, the handle of a broom digging into her skin, but Annabeth was pressed up against her front, warm and soft and smelly distinctly like lemons. 

Piper opened her mouth to say something, but Annabeth put a finger against her lips and shushed her. They both heard footsteps pass by them until it was gone. Annabeth breathed out a sigh of relief and turned towards her. 

“They’re gone—” Annabeth said, but Piper took Annabeth’s finger in her mouth and sucked. She let out a gasp and pressed herself closer. 

Piper let Annabeth’s finger out of her mouth with a soft pop and grinned. “I noticed.”

Annabeth didn’t say anything else, just caught Piper’s lips with her and kissed her senseless. Piper’s hands settled on Annabeth’s waist and squeezed softly when Annabeth teasingly bit her bottom lip. 

It was cramped and dark and Piper was sure she was going to feel that broom in her spine the next day, but she didn't care. Piper leaned back, breaking to kiss, to press her lips against the soft skin of Annabeth’s neck, sucking bruises into her delicate skin. 

She gasped and her hands went up to grip at Piper’s hair. Annabeth breathed out, “You’re… ah, such a _tease_. Fuck…” 

Piper, in a move she didn’t even know she possessed, flipped them around until Annabeth was pressed against the wall instead. Annabeth’s eyes were wide and glassy, her lips plump and bruised. 

“And you,” Piper started, raising a hand to remove a lock of her hair in front of Annabeth’s face, “are so beautiful.”

Annabeth leaned her head against Piper’s palm, her hands finding their way to the bare skin of her hips underneath her shirt. Annabeth said, “So are you.”

“We should probably get out of here before someone comes in here.”

Annabeth nodded, slightly dazed. “Mine then?”

Piper leaned in and kissed her chastely. “Yeah. You have more snacks than me.”

Annabeth tried to stifle her laugh but she failed. Piper just smiled and moved towards the door, peeking outside. 

“Clear?” Annabeth whispered, grabbing her hand. Piper squeezed back. 

“Clear.”

They quickly left, running back towards Annabeth’s room before anyone else could catch them, their hands still entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !!!! find me on [tumblr](http://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/) :D & if u want u can also reblog the [post](https://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/post/616609027586179072/for-pipabeth-prompt-10-and-12-from-the) !


End file.
